This Is My Final Stand
by ChibiFenrix
Summary: When 4 friends suddenly wake up in a nightmare, will they survive or will this be their final stand?


"My head…" I groaned, my eyes slowly opening as I sat up. "This bed sucks…" I called out to no one in particular. Then something hit me, where was I? I looked around, this is not where I fell asleep. _'Where did I fall asleep?' _ I thought getting up of the dusty and uncomfortable couch. '_Collect your thoughts…Remember what you can.'_ I thought, calming myself before going over the facts.

"I'm Roy Elliott, 16. I was traveling with some friends and we stopped in a hotel. That's it…I can't remember anything else." I had chosen to speak aloud so I knew I could hear myself. "No one around…Looks like I'm alone and….fully dressed?" That was when I realized something was up, you don't just randomly wake up in some sort of….theater with no memory of how you got there and are fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a gray shirt and a dark blue flannel over shirt. "Why am I in the cloths I was wearing last night?"

This was really starting to annoy me…..wait….that wasn't it, some sort of high pitch whistle was flowing into my ears from a little farther back. I slowly walked into the sound, using the couch for support. I searched for a little before I could the thing making the noise. A rock in a glass jar. As soon as I took a good look at it, the sound stopped and I was once again in silence. "Weird…." I said looking around the room, slowly figuring out where I was. "Nazi stuff, play posters, a bar?…..…..I must be in an old Nazi theater." I said looking around before resting my hand of a machine.

I heard a humming sound and a few clinks and a clunk before I felt something his my foot. Looking down, a blue bottle laid by my feet, slowly rolling as I watched it. I heard some silly little jingle as I picked the bottle up. "Quick revive?" I read it aloud before looking at it. It was some sort of blue liquid, and it felt ice cold. My throat felt pretty dry so I twisted the lid off, smiling at the familiar hiss of gas escaping the bottle. "Cheers." I raised the bottle to no one and drank it. Once the bottle was empty I gasped. "That was weird! It tastes like fish!" I said shaking my head and putting the empty bottle in the bar. "Well…..I guess I should look around." I sighed hoping the taste in my mouth would leave.

A quick exploration revealed nothing I didn't know. Nazi theater, probably abandoned long time ago, falling apart at the seams. I looked at the doors, half were in good shape, the other half were broken in in half, and bared up, like someone wanted to stop something, or someone. I shook the thought away and tried one of the other doors before I froze. "Footsteps…." I turned just in tile to see an arm coming down to strike my in the head. I jumped to the side and started running, getting downstairs before looking back. What I saw would never leave my head, and would stay in my nightmares forever.

The beast behind me had once been human, but that was a long time ago. Now he was nothing more than a gray skinned, mindless zombie. I do mean zombie, as his arm was missing, but he charged at me like nothing was wrong. Before I could react he was in front of me and hit me in the face, sending me back a few feet and into the wall. "Ah! Aright, you son of a bitch. I'm mad." I growled as the beast moaned and gave a little screech. I reached out for anything to shut him up and pulled it from the pile of rubble. Once I had a firm grip I swung the first thing I grabbed. There was a satisfying crack as the lead pipe connected to the zombies skull, sending his skull into the floor and his body crashing to the floor. "Well…..One dose of lead pipe…apply directly to the forehead." I chuckled at the bad joke.

This is about the time everything went to hell. As soon as I had brushed myself off, I heard a moaning sound coming from all 4 broken boarded up doors. Then I heard the sounds that would accompany me for the rest of the night. The sound of 4 zombies breaking the barricade ripping them off the walls and climbing through, then shambling towards me. I stood on the metal platform that stood in the middle of the room and smirked. I felt my pocket and pulled out my shades, flipping them up and winding up my swing. "I'm not going to go now." I smiled and felt a zombie's skull crack in half as I swung, sending it's body into it's comrade. The zombie stumbled and I let it fall back. I turned quickly, a zombie arm coming at my face. I ducked down, then brought an uppercut to the zombie's jaw. As I landed I grabbed my shades and slid them on. "I fell like a bad ass."

Once The zombie stumbled off the metal platform, I rushed it, slamming him into a wall and running to the stairs as it fell to the ground. Using the high ground, I clubbed a zombie, kicking it down as it bowled over the last one. With a smiled I turned to see a chalk outline on the wall. I walked to it, then jumped back as a gun slid from the wall. I took the gun, and fell to the ground, images of how to reload, how to fire, how to holster, anything I would need to use this weapon. The name even came to me. "M1911...nice." I said loading it and turning just in time to see a group of dead Nazis climb through the window. I took a moment to get used to the sights of the gun and pulled the trigger. Before I could say bang the zombie's head vanished, replaced by a bloody mess.

With that group gone, I kicked open a door, then stepped forward into the room, feeling a blue light illuminate the room. I took off my shades, and looked to the source of the light, a wooden box, marked with question marks. I kicked it curiously and jumped back as it opened, weapons cycling though it before it stopped on some giant cannon looking thing. I reached out for it, feeling it jump out of the box's lights into my hands. I jumped back holding it, then noticed...I was surrounded. The box had distracted me just long enough for the zombies to gather blocking my only two ways out. I cursed and ran to the only exit I could find, but it was a dead end balcony of the building. I looked to the zombies, then the balcony, then my new cannon.

"When there is no escape route...make one." I said aiming to the ground and pulling the gun's trigger. As soon as I did I regretted it, as I was sent flying back from a huge blast of super charged air. Good news, I took most of the zombies to hell, bad news, I blasted myself of a large balcony onto a stage more than 20 feet below me. I slammed into the curtain instead of the ground, which was a relief...until I felt myself fall face first from ten feet of the ground. Needless to say I was in great pain. After a few moments I picked myself up, hitting my head on some sort of lever before actually getting up. When I was up, I saw the curtain was pulled open, and the lights were on. I heard another high pitched whine, and slowly turned, finding another rock on the ground, by a few broken props. I heard the noise stop and went to look around.

I was in the stage area, walking into the seats. There was some sort of large mechanical devise on the stage, but I payed it little mind, walking slowly to the door at the end of the hall. There was a path to the right as I walked and I diverted to it. I walked to the end, where a machine stood. I was a weird looking one, and had the words Jugger-nog on it. I looked to it, then fished a quarter out of my pocket, sliding it into the machine and feeling a bottle come to my hand. "well...bottoms up." I said drinking it. As soon as I did my eyes light up. I felt...strong. Like nothing could take me down, ever. I smiled as the drink emptied and I threw the bottle. That was good, and I wanted another. I fished around my pockets, but couldn't find anything, so I reached under the machine and...success! I pulled the old quarter out and grabbed another drink taking my time with this one.

I continued to drink my soda, exploring the place I was in. I heard the another high pitched whine in a room off to he side of the stage, and walked towards it when it stopped. Once it ended I started to hear something else...a song. It was so clear I thought I was standing next to the one singing.

_So am I still waiting  
>For this world to stop hating?<br>Can't find a good reason  
>Can't find hope to believe in<span>_

"This is strange...but cool." I said listening to the song, blasting zombie with the gun I decided to call the 'thunder gun.' He it works better the 'huge frikin air cannon.' I took a moment to listen to the song.

__

_Drop dead a bullet to my head  
>Your words are like a gun in hand<br>You can't change the state of the nation  
>We just need some motivation<em>

_These eyes have seen no conviction  
>Just lies and more contradiction<br>So tell me what would you say  
>I'd say it's up to us<em>

_So am I still waiting  
>For this world to stop hating?<br>Can't find a good reason  
>Can't find hope to believe in<em>

_Ignorance and understanding  
>We're the first ones to jump in line<br>Outta step for what we believe in  
>But who's left to stop the bleeding<em>

_How far will we take this?  
>It's not hard to see through the fakeness<br>So tell me what would you say  
>I'd say it's up to us<em>

_So am I still waiting  
>For this world to stop hating?<br>Can't find a good reason  
>Can't find hope to believe<span>_

_This can't last forever  
>Time won't make things better<br>I feel so alone can't help myself  
>And no one knows<br>That this, it's worthless to me, so_

_What have we done  
>With a war that can't be won?<br>This can't be real  
>'Cause I don't know what to feel<br>_

Bad move, as soon as I opened my eyes again I was watching a large group of Zombies coming at me. I turned and looked to the stage, and groaned. There were even more coming from the other side. I looked to my thunder gun. "Out damn it..." I was worried... this may be the end. One zombie swung at me, catching me in the arm. It hurt, but not as much as it did last time...I think the soda helped. With one hit I ran, running into the metal contraption.

_So am I still waiting  
>For this world to stop hating?<br>Can't find a good reason  
>Can't find hope to believe<br>_

The zombies slowly closed in, trying to enter the half circle of metal. I bashed a few to get them out but took a few hits. Before I knew what was going on I fell back onto the wall of the metal devise, and hit a button. Electricity surrounded me as I saw the zombies die, one after another, until I was the only one left, and then, everything went bright white.

_So am I still waiting  
>For this world to stop hating?<br>Can't find a good reason  
>For this world to believe<br>_

My stand was over for now...little did I know, I wasn't the first...and I wouldn't be the last.

**Author's notes: well, If you read to here, let me say thank you. This is the first part of the 'Final Stand' series. There will be at least 4 more, each showing of a new survivor in a new place, then the true Final stand. Feel free to comment or message me with questions or tips, or write a review, and yes I know the music Easter egg is wrong and some pieces were in the wrong spot, and the fact you can't get the M1911 of the wall, I did that on purpose.**


End file.
